A Prosecutor's Persuasion
by LTP-girl
Summary: While residing in Manhattan, Emmett enjoys the lavish lifestyle of the NY dating scene when wined and dined by one very attractive attorney.


**A/N: Alternate universe- Emmett Honeycutt has moved away from Pittsburgh to NYC, and lives in a Manhattan apartment with his daughter from a previous relationship in this fic. **

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law & Order' and its characters. I do not own 'Queer As Folk' and its characters. I do not own _Prada_, _Hugo Boss_, or _Armani_. Carol is mine.

Category: Michael Cutter/Emmett Honeycutt; humour/romance

Rating: T, for language and themes

A Prosecutor's Persuasion

By LTP-girl

Carol placed a copy of that week's _NY_ _Advocate _on the smooth, chrome coffee table in front of her.

'So, Dad, who's this new guy you're seeing?' She enquired, enthused. 'He sounds like a catch?'

She combed her fingers through her bottle-blonde hair.

Her father, Emmett, entered the room. He was wearing a light green shirt, and a pair of black Prada slacks, ready for a night on the town with his new found boyfriend. He held two neck ties from his savvy collection in his hand.

'Oh, sweetie, this one is different,' he gushed excitedly. He continued idiosyncratically. 'His name is Michael Cutter, and he works for the DA's office, and I've got a feeling you're really going to like him...'

'Dad, try not to get too involved with a paralegal. Remember the time you backed into that paralegal's car about a year ago?' Carol cut him off before he could finish what he was saying. 'When you chatted him up to avoid having to attend a court appearance, he cottoned on, and spilled hot coffee down your pants.'

'Why not kill two birds with one stone? Get out of a hearing, and find a date for Friday night.'

'He wasn't gay, Dad.'

'Damn Technicality. Well, he seemed like it, with his cotton-silk sweater and Gucci sunglasses.' Emmett held up the two ties he had picked out. 'Which one? The lime-green or the lilac?'

She pointed to the lilac. 'Purple and green shades were made for each other,' she commented.

'I raised you well.' He smiled approving of her decision, then continued with the conversation. 'This guy isn't a paralegal, hon', he's a lawyer,' he retorted indignantly. 'Now that, oh what's his name...Jack McCoy, has been elected as District Attorney, he's had to find a replacement EADA, and that person happens to be a very attractive attorney, and my date for this evening.'

'You sure know how to pick them,' she laughed, amused by the twinkle in her father's eyes.

He was startled to hear the doorbell ring. 'Oh my God, that's him, it's him! He's already here, and I haven't even done my hair yet,' he cried in a mad panic, much like a schoolgirl with a pimple on prom-night. He scrambled to find a comb.

'Do you want me to go?' Carol offered.

'Oh, would you, sweetie? You know I don't ask for too much.' He thought for a moment. 'Now where did I put my new loafers?'

'They're in your wardrobe, on your first left, bottom shelf,' Carol replied wearily.

'Oh, thank God I have _you! _ You're calm in a crisis. You're going to make and excellent litigator someday,' he gushed, before he fled upstairs to make some final adjustments.

Carol casually made her way to the front of the apartment to let the expected guest in. She opened the door and smiled. The man at the door was dressed in a black Armani suit with a Hugo Boss tie, Prada shoes and a Gucci belt.

_Who the hell is this guy? You're certainly not one of my dad's usuals. _She thought_, _eyeing him as he fiddled with what appeared to be a blackberry.

_Certainly tech savvy, aren't we?_ She thought cockily, rolling her eyes. _New-age._

His dirty blonde hair was combed off his face, and appeared to be greying at the sides. She had guessed he was probably in his mid-forties, but felt a little disheartened that this well dressed, attractive older man was in fact gay, and dating her father. And when he looked up at her, smiling slightly, she thought she would die.

_He's so fucking gorgeous._

She felt her cheeks turn beat red, and her knees nearly buckled beneath her. She attempted talking herself into remaining calm.

_You can do this without making a fool of yourself, just smile politely an introduce yourself._

She realised that he probably couldn't see her rosy cheeks under the thick layer of makeup she was wearing, and felt a little more confident. 'Hi, I'm Carol,' she greeted.

The man switched off his blackberry. 'How rude of me,' he replied, as he slid it into his pants pocket. 'I'm Michael Cutter,' he replied. 'I'm here for Emmett Honeycutt.'

She let the distinguished looking man inside. 'Ah, yes, come right through.'

'You must be Emmett's daughter. He did mention you.'

'Oh did he?' she replied with a nervous laugh.

She led him into the lounge, noticing the sharp scent of his cologne that lingered in the air.

'Can I offer you a drink or anything?' she asked, her nerves beginning to settle.

'No thanks,' he replied. 'We should be leaving soon anyway.'

'Oh, okay,' she answered, as they both took a seat on the plumb upholstered sofa. She glanced around the room.

The windows overlooking the New York City skyline were draped with zebra striped curtains. The room itself was covered in pueblo-rose wall paper, which drew attention to the watermelon plush cushions scattered over the plum sofa, and a large framed picture of Marylyn Munroe hung high upon the wall, gazing upon those below.

_God, my dad is such a queen, _she realized.

There was a sudden awkward silence, and Carol began to feel her palms begin sweat.

Cutter was the first to break the silence. 'So, are you okay with your dad being... sorry, I don't mean to sound rude hear...'

Carol cut him off. 'Gay?' she replied bluntly.

He looked up at her, a little startled by her openness. 'Yeah,' he answered matter-of-factly.

She looked down at her feet, half laughing. 'It doesn't bother me at all that you two are dating, if that's what you're worried about,' she blurted out. 'I've always known he's into guys, ever since I can remember, and even before he came out, it was a struggle for him to hide it.'

'I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with it first,' he assured her. 'I don't want to cause any friction between you and your Dad.'

_Gorgeous and a gentleman, _she thought.

'I'm fine, really,' she reassured him. 'You're not the first fling he's ever had, _trust me_.'

Emmett made his way down the stairs, a little more together than he had presented before. 'Sorry to delay you, I just took a bit of extra time on my hair,' he explained.

Cutter and Carol stood as Emmett made his way towards them. 'Carol knows how much I hog the bathroom,' he joked, giving her a nudge.

'No rush,' Cutter replied. 'I made our reservations at the restaurant for eight, because I didn't know what time I would get out of court today. We've got plenty of time.'

'Well, I see you too have been acquainted,' Emmett noticed. 'My intuition told me you two would get along. Mike, did I mention Carol is in her third year of law-school.'

'No you didn't.'

'Most of my friends brag about attending this year's white party, or scoring the hottest Madonna tickets, but Blondie here is my own little valedictorian,' Emmett skited.

Cutter gazed over at her, sneaking her a slightly debauched wink. 'Oh, I'm sure she is...'

She could see the headline to come. 'Legal outrage: EADA disbarred for being too sexy.'

**What do you thing? Reviews greatly appreciated, feel free to comment:-D**


End file.
